All That Glimmers
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: What if? fic. What if Glimmer escaped the tracker jackers and Cato didn't? How would this change Katniss and Peeta's fate? Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Too Close for Comfort

**Hello Hunger Games fans, first off, this is not only my first attempt at a Hunger Games fanfic but also at a What if? fic so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I'll accept any kind of review so give me you're honest opinion.** **Also, this is following the book, not the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters, all rights go to Suzzanne Collins.**

* * *

My thoughts raced as I slept under the base of Lover Girl's tree with the rest of the careers. The only thing that I could think about is that I SIGHED UP for this. Sure, a career wins pretty much every year and I've been training for this so the odds are more in my favor then those from background districts… but, there's six of us a game… plus, Lover Boy this time. I don't know what Cato was even thinking with him. Anyways, there's seven of us with about the same odds... and there can only be one winner.

What if I die here? What if I never get to see my familly again? What if… buzzzzzzzzzzzzz… What was that? Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… I shot up gripping my bow and arrows tightly and looked around. Are so called gaurd had fallen asleep. Figures.

I looked up at the tree to make sure our hostage didn't excape. She was still there but that wasn't it. Oh no, those can't be… they are… Tracker Jackers.

I was imediately on my feet and did something only a career would even THINK about doing while in the Hunger Games. I put my fingers in my mouth and gave a loud whistle waking all the other careers up. Just in time too as the nest collided with the ground. I didn't dare look back as I made a run for the life. They can't go after you if you're underwater. I just have to make it to the lake and I'll be safe. It's a long way though and it feels even longer when you're being persued by mutts.

My legs seemed to move even faster as the Cornucopia came into veiw. The Cornucopia's just a few feet to the lake. I heard someone scream behind me but I wasn't stupid enough to look back and see who it was, I just kept my eyes on the top of the Cornucopia as it got closer and in fuller veiw.

I heard a canon go off… shit. Please tell me that was 12… either of them really.

Finally, I made it to the lake and dove in staying under. I kept count as I heard more splashes. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… nothing else came. That's six including me. I manage to open my eyes despite being under water and looked up. The tracker jackers were gone. I swam back up catching my breath as my braided blone hair clinged to my skin and jacket. Luckily, my bow and quiver of arrows were still slung over my shoulder as I swam out of the lake trying to dry myself off.

Stupid 12, she's gonna be the next one to go if she's still alive, that's for sure. "You ok, Glimmer?"

I turned around to see my district partner, Marvel, coming out of the water as well. "No," I hissed in annoyance. "That stupid lover girl got away." I kept a head count and more of the careers popped out of the water immediately noticing who's missing. "Where's Cato?" I asked panicked because of the canon earlier.

"I don't think he made it out." Clove commented with the same snide attitude she's had at least for as long as I've known her not even sounding the slightest bit concerned for her district partner.

"It's all 12's fault you know." I hissed before holding up my bow. "She's after this but she's not going to get it. Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

**I know, super short. Prologues usually are. Reveiw! **


	2. Silence is Auburn

**Hey guys! I still don't own the Hunger Games and thank you daddy's number 1 girl for helping me with my writers block. You rock girl! START THE STORY!**

* * *

The other Careers and I headed back to the tree she was in but she was gone. "Fuck." I cussed not caring that I was on live through out all of Panam. I turned to the rest of the pack. "Come on! She couldn't have gotten far!"

"Who left you in charge?" Clove demanded walking up to me.

"Cato, back in the training center he said that if anything happened to him then I'd be the leader of the Career Pack." I said even though I knew it was a lie. Besides, it's not like they could actually ask him thanks to 12 and she needs to pay for that fact. Clove didn't say anything so I'm guessing she bought it. "Now come on, we have a lover girl to find." I said in a 'that is final' voice loading my arrow. "No matter what she did to get that eleven can never save her from me, especally now that she's gone and pissed me off." Without giving any of the other Careers a chance to respond, I ran off in the opposite direction not even caring if I was going alone.

I kept looking around in all directions including up to find that little bitch or any clue to her location. I looked by momentarily finding myself alone. The little bastards abandon me! I saw a ruffle in the trees and immediately drew my bow towards it.

I was unfortunately surprised to find the red-haired girl from 5 dropping out of the tree and hitting the ground running. I wasn't sure what my goal was but I found myself running after her. I could feel my heart pound with every step just barely keeping her in sight as she did everything she could to try and loss me.

I wasn't sure how far I made it before I had to stop the catch my breath. "I don't want to hurt you!" I called after her dropping the bow by my feet. "I promise." She seemed to hesitate but slowly came back to me keeping her eyes looked on me skeptically. "I was thinking we could maybe form an alliance?" I said in a voice that did not feel like mine at all. She turned and went to leave. "Please! The boy I love is dead and the rest of the pack abandon me! I may be a career but I can't do this on my own."

She just stood there for what felt like forever before turning back to me with a nod. There's something peculiar about that girl, she's pretty much Avox mute, even during her interview, she never said a word. She picked up and handed me my bow before motioning for me to follow her.

I slung my bow over my should and followed her. "Do you have any idea where to find Lover Girl?" I asked earning a head shake. "Would you be willing to try?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I earned a nodded. "Where are we going?" I asked but got no response… I don't know what I expected.

She stopped in front of a tree and pointed up with a questioning look. "You want to know if I can climb?" I asked earning a nod. "Well, I can't, otherwise I would have climbed up after twelve and killed her instead of giving her the chance to drop that tracker jacker nest on us."

The mute sighed and walked on so I continued to follow. I know what your thinking, I can't use my choisen weapon accurately, I can't climb, what kind of Career am I? Well, shut up, okay. You don't know me like you think you do. "You have a back up plan, right?" I asked getting a reassuring nod. We heard a suddenly ruffle type noise and she grabbed my wrist spinting off dragging me behind her.

I realized then that she wasn't a fighter, she was a runner, a hider, and a sneak. It appeared to be working out well for her though. After all, she is still here without even a scrap or hunger line to show for it.

* * *

**Sorry for another super ****short chapter! I wanted to get this up soon to make up for the time lost in the writers block. Glimmer allied with Foxface! And now someone's after them! *gasp* but who? Review and feel free to flame. You can't hurt me!**


End file.
